As automotive interior styling progresses, there has been an increased desire for unique and stylish solutions for console assemblies to maximize storage capabilities as well as provide customizable storage features. For example, many console compartments may include a storage bin having a trinket tray assembly disposed therein. These tray assemblies often do not slide or pivot within the storage compartment. Thus, such tray assemblies can get in the way when a user tries to access the contents of a storage bin disposed below the tray assembly. If the tray assembly is removable, the user may have to remove the trinket tray in order to access the storage compartment. When removing the tray, contents can easily fall out as many removable trays do not include a lid.
The present invention provides a storage tray assembly that can slide between fore and aft positions to better provide access to a storage bin disposed below the tray. The tray assembly can also tilt in forward and rearward directions to allow larger objects to be put into the storage bin without having to remove the tray. Further, the present invention includes a lid on the tray assembly, such that tray contents will remain within the tray if the tray is removed.